


to define family

by Lethally



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Gen, The Orgy Armada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6221470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethally/pseuds/Lethally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from The Orgy Armada<br/>Day Ten: Blackout verse</p>
<p>How to you tell your mother that freedom is worth your life? How do you tell your son that his life is worth everything to you?  How do you live in a gilded cage when you know that outside, the rest of your family is dead or dying?</p>
            </blockquote>





	to define family

His mother, his not so dead mother, sits in a locked cage, happy to ignore the bars and the lock for the luxuries it comes with, meanwhile his dad is dead, truly dead, and his sister is god knows where on her way to find him.

And it’s not that he doesn’t get how comfortable the cage is, god the food is delicious and aplenty, which wasn’t always the case at home, but Danny would trade a full belly for the chance to wander around the woods with Charlie, for dad’s laughter and Maggie’s disgusting remedies.

But Rachel eats and speaks no words, and Danny doesn’t know if he has the words to convince a stranger - his dead mother of ten years - that his sister is out there looking for him, and that she isn’t going to stop until she finds him, or dies. It is quite obvious that the stranger in front of him doesn’t get family, doesn’t get that Charlie would give him half her share in the harshest winters, that she would exhaust herself looking for the herbs Maggie needed to help clear his lungs.

Someone who’s played dead for ten years can’t understand the bonds of family, Charlie’s smile on the train, and her fear when she was thrown off of it, not for her life but for Danny’s sake.

There are no words, but perhaps actions will convince Rachel, when Charlie burns the lock of the cage and reaches out for his hand, maybe then she’ll understand.


End file.
